fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Gel
The Warrior, Gel, is a powerful Chibi Spirit under contract with Tohru Aihara, a Chibi Spirit Mage avoided by all Spirits due to having caused the death of her most loyal spirit. Despite this and his vast differences to Tohru in terms of personality, Gel is a loyal spirit who as become fond of Tohru regardless of his darkened and somewhat sadistic way. Gel is one of the most skilled sword weilders in the Chibi Spirt World, he may be small, but Gel is in possession of enormous magical power. In his first appearance, Gel was unstable and sadistic; with a hunger for power which put his owner in jeopardy. However, as his time with Tohru continues, her guilt and supressed enthusiasm for life began to mould the way Gel sees the world, beginning to actually care about her rather than protect his owner only in regards to his own search for fame and power and compliance to his contract. Combating against his darkened nature due to the Underlord's influence and the characer which lead Gel down the wrong path causing his death to begin with, Gel is struggling to stand by Tohru the best that he can, and control his unpredictable and savage anger. Appearance As a Chibi Spirit, Gel is a small being in his natural form, with short spiked silver-white hair, and very large blue eyes which, in some ligt, appear turquoise. He wears a black and white robe wih a green sash notted in the front, keeping his katanna in place on his back. He has a fair complexion and is seen as serious or critical most of the time in his expressions, some of his darkened nature reflecting through his eyes. He rarely ever smiles, although he has come close in two seperate occasions; nearly smiling reassuringly at Tohru after he had transformed in his Decade-Form in order to rescue Tohru; who was on her knees in pain when facing the mysterious Chibi Spirit Mage- her former Chibi Spirit present and very close to her. Gel had pulled Tohru out of the way, and following this encounter nearly smiled at Tohru in reassurance. The second instance he nearly smiled was much darker; Gel had smiled sadistically in the face of battle. Because of these two complete different instances, not even Tohru can begin to understand Gel. Not much is different in terms of appearance in Gel's Decade-Form, although he takes the appearance of a human, his build now different. Gel becomes taller than Tohru, with a lean yet very muscular build. The sleeves of his robe become much shorter, and attatched to his katanna is a chain Gel utiizes expertly in combat. His pants cover his feet, which are never really visible, surrounded by frozen gales and jagged ice. Personality History Relationships Equipment Abilities Magic Sword Magic (剣の魔法 Ken no Mahō) is a Holder-Type Magic which Gel is capable of utilizing alongside his Glacier Earthly Nature, utilizing his special katanna in combat. Although his sword is small, utilizing sword magic and the power of his Naure, Gel should not be underestimated. Natures '''Glacier Earthly Nature: '''Gel's most powerful ability, as a Chibi Spirit, Gel is in possession of an extremley powerful form of magic referred to as the Glacier Earthly Nature. With this nature, Gel utilizes a form of combat which revolves around strength and precision, invoking violent blizzards and commanding various forms of ice and cold. With great cutting power and blunt force, he is known for shattering that which stand in his way, weakening the structures of objects to enhance the power of his blade. '''Decade-Form: '''A Decade-Form is special magic exclusive to Chibi Spirits. It allows them to "age" ten years for whatever the reason. It is a slight increase in magical power but isn't something to be relied on. It can be used for disguising oneself as a human to blend in if wanted. Most Chibi Spirits only have one Decade-Form as it takes a lot of energy to do and is difficult to obtain. Gel utilizes this form of magic to increase his combatative abilities, increasing his physical attributes and efficiency within his use of a sword. Trivia *Gel's appearance is based off of Hitsugaya Toshiro from Bleach